Happily Ever After
by LadySapphire007
Summary: Their adventure has reach its end. How did the Straw Hats Pirates settle down? Set in Sanji's focus.


Happily Ever After

Splashes of waves can be heard as a man in his late twenties walked around an island, a legendary one, that only one pirate crew had ever visited, and you guess it… It's Raftel, the last island of the grand line.

Blonde hair whooshing as the wind blows, and the smell of the sea filled his nostrils. He sigh a great sigh extracting all of his tiredness and sat down on the sand to face the sea of his dream, All Blue.

And that's when he started to think about everything that happened, for the hundredth time, again.

The Strawhats Pirate, the crew were he belongs to, the one that he always treated as a family, has finally reached the end of their adventure, has already came to the end of their adventure.

He couldn't believe it, well what did he expect? To sail the seas forever, still looking for their dreams? Well he did like the idea of sailing the seas forever, but eventually everything in this world has its own end, even the world itself, but…

There's still one thing that will always remain in his mind, and that is… memories.

Memories on how he started voyaging the seas as a strawhat pirate, memories of the days he cooked for his family, memories on how they fought for their dreams, all those hardships, trainings, heart breaking separations, and even deaths… it is all in the memory of his mind, it's all the he wanted. But is it?

Along with those memories where the memories of love,

Love, he believe it was powerful but never actually thought it was very powerful, so powerful, making it the strongest feeling in the whole world.

He chuckled as he recalled how everyone started to go on their own ways with a promise to meet again every year, well not before partying for a week, which got them to a very extreme hangover.

Let us start with the last straw hat to join the Strawhat family,

Brook,

Brook, one of Sanji's closest friend and partner-in-crime when to perverted things, is never had been happy before, now after the celebration, he's going to fulfil his lifelong promise, to meet his joyful whale friend, Laboon. Sanji will never ever forget Brook's smile and the first time he saw his tears as he saw the island laying before them.

Franky.

Franky, the super awesome guy who always never fail to amaze him with his inventions, has made himself and his teacher proud by proving that the Sunny, was one of the strongest ship to ever sail the seas.

After their great adventure, Franky decided to sail back to Water 7 to visit his brother with resolute of building more boats like the Sunny, well but of course those boats wouldn't surpass their Sunny.

Robin,

Having found the last of the Rio-poneglyphic and founding the island Raftel, she fulfilled her dream, except for one thing she ever wanted, family. But right after their adventure who would have ever thought the first mate of the crew would have the strength to ask her for marriage, and well, you guess it. The two of them now are still currently in the island but are planning on visiting some islands soon.

Chopper,

As soon as he stepped on the island's mythical sand he jumped for joy and Sanji wouldn't know if the little reindeer would ever be so much happy after that. He became the greatest doctor the world could ever ask for, curing so much diseases, and healing injuries almost instantly. Sanji was very proud of him and will never forget his happiness whenever he gives him his favourite pink cotton candy.

Ussop,

He may not look like it, but he is the bravest man Sanji has ever met. No matter how weak he is Sanji thought of Ussop as more stronger than him because of the bravery he never fails to show at the crew's darkest time. He fulfilled his dream, and is now currently sailing along with Franky back to east blue, not before asking for the only thing he wishes from the one piece's treasure, a ring, looks like he's planning to settle down too.

Nami,

His lovely navigator, with tears and a smile plastered on her face as she looked at the island and for many times, not thinking about the treasure but instead the fact that she navigated the straw hat to their dreams. Her smile, he would never forget her smile.

Zoro,

Sanji would never blurt out that he treated marimo as his very own brother and the marimo wouldn't admit it too. They were and always be comrades and family. Sanji would never forget that night when the Marimo asked him for a courting advice to capture the archaeologist's heart, well they did fought all throughout the man talk. And the face he made when he told him Nami-san and Robin-chan were spying on them, he never laughed so hard in his life. The way his whole body turned red as he and Nami left the two lovebirds alone. So priceless that he can't wait to tease about it to him once they meet again.

Luffy,

No words are to be said, and no words could describe how his captain felt as he saw the Orojackson and the treasure, he has been seeking for. Right now his captain decided to stay on the island and is now planning on rebuilding it into a town were people who seek freedom can stay and be happy all throughout, but it will be postponed for now until in probably five years, his crew will be reunited again. But to keep him from being bored a certain empress visited the island and decided to stay with him in which he eagerly said yes, and well they lived happily.

And him?

Well Sanji, after the events few years back then after his family kidnapped him, he finally settled thing down with them. They were on good terms now and were on all out support after the Great War. Retaining his kindness and chivalry, he's quite happy… really?

He felt something missing and he knew what it was,

Love.

Not the family love, not the mentor-student love, but the actual romantic love.

And well, you guess it, again, he already found his love ever since he saw her laugh at the certain restaurant he worked for years.

He maybe a ladies man but once he found his lady he'll never look for any other, ever. He still remembered that night when the navigator agreed to dance with him, and unexpectedly she was the first one to ask in which he agreed willingly.

She is beautiful, not only from the outside, but in the inside too. The way she smiles, she cries, she laughs, everything about her in his eyes is beautiful, and he loves her even more.

How he always feel special when she calls her Sanji-kun, and how he makes her feel special by calling her his Nami-san.

One of the reasons he's living and will always be, and speaking of his lovely navigator,

"Sanji-kun," A woman wearing a white sun dress sitting beside him said.

"Yes Nami-san?" He replied holding on to her waist tighter as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Am I dreaming?" She asks.

"Definitely not Nami-san, but if this is just a dream, I would certainly never wake up now that I have you in my arms." Sanji said smiling sweetly at her while she giggled.

They were silent for a moment.

"So I've heard your brother finally got a yes?" She said.

"Ahh, yes after pursuing a dangerous woman for years he finally got a yes. Father's looking forward on the wedding as I am too." Sanji said thinking of his all too serious oldest brother who would turn all lovey dovey after meeting a certain black haired and very dangerous lady.

"I'm just glad that he's happy." He added.

"But are you Sanji-kun?" She asked raising her head to look at him straight in the eye.

"I am, very but Nami-san as much as I want to stay like this forever, it would be best if we go inside now, the tide is rising." Sanji said as he helped his navigator stood up.

"Come on Nami-san, and I'll cook you a very delicious meal!" He squealed and did a noodle dance towards there little cabin which Franky and Ussop had built a week ago before he left.

As he walk eagerly towards their cabin, he noticed his navigator wasn't as eager as he is.

"Nami-san is something wrong?" He asked as he walk back towards her touching her forhead for fever in which she blushed after the sudden action that made Sanji grin.

"N-n-nothing Sanji-kun! It's just that I have to tell you something!" She said and Sanji suddenly started to tickle her.

"Sanji-kun! Stop it! I'm serious!" She said through her giggles.

"Okay, Nami-san, now what is it? Is there a problem? I'll solve it right away in no time! Is someone troubling you? I'll beat them up and burn them if you like? You know if there's any-" Sanji was cut off.

"I'm pregnant." Nami said as she looked at him straight at the eye and there he knew she was nervous. Oh how she would know how happy he would be if he heard her right.

"Can you say it again, Nami-san?" He asked bewildered.

"I'm pregnant, Sanji-kun, and you're the father." She said and closed her eyes tight.

"Na… Nami-swan!" Sanji rejoiced and carried her around, "You wouldn't know how happy I am!" He said as he put her down and gave her a long lasting kiss in which she returned.

"I'm happy!" She happily said smiling at him with tears in her eyes after seeing him with tears in his own eyes.

"Let's go Nami-san! Let's celebrate! I'm going to make a feast with your favourite tangerines and fishes from All Blue!" Sanji said as he carried his lady bridal style towards their home.

Let's just say they had a long night and lived happily ever after.


End file.
